le passé
by ficsmaniak
Summary: le passé refait surface pour Kate, elle est plongé dans un mutisme, comment ses amis vont faire pour l'aider si elle ne leur dis pas ce qui se passe?


**Le passé**

2 heures am  
Appartement de Kate

Elle faisait les cent pas depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Comment pouvait-elle être amoureuse de ces deux hommes au caractère si différent? Un était si détendu avec un sens de l'humour si développé comparer à l'autre qui avait les traits plus rigide. Il se donnait l'air un peu grognon la plupart du temps, mais elle croyait vraiment qu'il cachait quelque chose. Comment savoir? Depuis quelque temps déjà elle se demande lequel des deux est celui qu'elle préfère, mais elle ne parvient pas à choisir. Ils étaient tout les deux si craquant avec leur façon de sourire lorsqu'ils la voyaient entrer. Que faire? Lequel des deux étaient vraiment LE sien? Si naturellement l'un deux l'était.

Soudain son portable se mit à vibrer sur la table. Elle le prit et vit que c'était Gibbs, mais que pouvait-il diable bien lui vouloir à cette heure-là? En s'efforçant de prendre une voix endormie elle décrocha, chose à laquelle il ne s'était pas préparer, il pensait plutôt à lui laisser un message.  
- Oui?  
- Euh...tu ne dors pas?  
- (mentant du mieux quelle le pouvait) Oui mais mon téléphone ma réveillé, je me demande bien qui cela peut bien être tu ne le saurais pas toi? Dit-elle.  
- Non (dit-il avec un petit rire nerveux qui ne lui était pas habituel)...Je...euh...je n'arrive pas a dormir et je me cherche quelqu'un avec qui parler, dit-il sur un ton penaud.  
- Eh! Bien! Quel drôle d'idée que de m'appeler? Tu veux venir chez moi? Ça me donnera le temps de me préparer.  
- D'accord je ne tarderais pas.  
- Bien alors a plus tard.

Au moins elle savait qu'il pensait à elle. Peut-être était-ce un signe qu'elle devait le choisir plutôt que Tony. Elle opta pour un pull bleu et un pantalon noir décontracté. Trois quarts d'heure plus tard Gibbs arriva avec un ourson en peluche de couleur blanc.  
- c'est pour me faire pardonner d'avoir réveiller une dame lors de son sommeil si précieux  
- merci, Gibbs! Il est vraiment joli.  
* pourquoi ne pas tout simplement me dire que tu m'aimes ça ferait la même chose*  
Ils passèrent une heure à discuter de tout et de rien, mais ils n'abordèrent ni l'un ni l'autre le travail ou encore ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre ce qui convenait parfaitement à Kate qui ne savait toujours pas quoi penser. Puis Kate offrit à Gibbs son canapé-lit, car elle était morte de fatigue et elle alla se coucher.

Gibbs ne dormi pas, il préféra veiller sur le sommeil de Kate qui semblait agité. De plus, il aimait contempler son visage si angélique. Puis lorsqu'elle se réveilla, il prit un café et partit. Elle lui semblait rêveuse ce matin lorsqu'elle l'avait aperçu.

Gibbs arriva à 7 heures au bureau pour fermer un dossier qu'il devait remettre. Kate arriva vers 7 h 45 et comme à son habitude Tony arriva en retard. Mais contrairement à sa routine il ne s'excusa pas avec des excuses bidon. À la place il admira silencieusement la jolie femme assise en face de son bureau.

Il n'y eu pas d'enquête cette journée-là alors notre équipe fut libéré plus tôt qu'à son habitude. Tony et Kate se dirigeaient vers l'ascenseur lorsque le téléphone de Kate se mit à vibrer. Elle répondit.  
- Kate Todd  
- Fais comme si ce n'était pas moi.  
- Ah! Salut! Ça va?  
- Bien alors que dirais-tu d'un restaurant ce soir à dix-neuf heures?  
- Euh...je ne sais pas. Je suis assez fatiguer, je n'es pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière.  
- Peut-être que demain ça t'irai mieux?  
- Oui, alors à demain, elle raccrocha.  
- C'était qui, demanda Dinozzo.  
- Ça ne te regarde pas Tony.  
- Alors...tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi? Avec qui étais-tu?  
- TONY!!!! Arrête de poser des questions auxquelles tu n'auras jamais de réponse!  
- Bon d'accord de toute façon on est arrivé... au fait, si ça t'intéresse samedi soir il y a «Freaky Friday» (un vendredi dingue, dingue, dingue) à la télévision, tu pourrais passer et on le regarderait ensemble...  
- Je sais pas, c'est loin samedi je verrai!  
- D'accord alors à demain Kate  
- Oui à demain Tony!

Ils se laissèrent sur cette invitation. Rendu chez elle Kate alla directement se coucher, car elle tombait de fatigue! Comme elle allait réussir à sombrer dans le sommeil, quelqu'un cogna à sa porte. Les deux ou trois premiers coups elle les ignora mais par la suite ils devinrent plus forts alors elle se leva pour aller répondre.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?  
- Merci! Oui moi aussi ça va, rigola l'homme à la porte de Kate. Je peux entrer?  
- Euh... (Elle hésita encore un peu)Oui. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
- Kate, je suis amoureux fou de toi!

- Dit quelque chose!  
- Sors d'ici maintenant! Je ne veux pas te revoir et ça tu le sais!  
- Kate, tu en as très envie et tu le sais!  
- Non Drake sort d'ici immédiatement sinon...  
- Sinon quoi tu vas appeler ton patron ou encore ce bon à rien de Tony?  
- SORS D'ICI TOUT DE SUITE!!!  
- Non Katie je reste ici!

Kate commençait sérieusement à paniquer. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait faire, car ce Drake était très dangereux. C'était pour ça qu'elle l'avait quitter, mais lui avait toujours tenter de la retrouver! Elle ne savait plus quoi faire alors elle attrapa son téléphone et appuya sur un touche pour faire une composition rapide, elle se foutait de savoir qui elle appelait, mais elle devait absolument avoir quelqu'un qui vienne l'aider

- Oui, allo?  
- SORS D'ICI DRAKE JE T'AI DIT QUE JE NE VOULAIS PLUS TE VOIR!  
- Kate? Kate? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
- NON KATIE JE RESTE ICI AVEC TOI!  
- NON!!! AU SECOURS, cria cette dernière.  
Gibbs qui avait reçu l'appel, téléphona à Tony pour avoir du renfort.  
- Dinozzo.  
- Tony vite chez Kate elle a un problème.  
- Quel genre de problème patron?  
- Je ne sais pas je t'expliquerai en route dépêches-toi je t'attends en bas de ton immeuble.  
- Bien j'arrive.

Tony ne mit pas deux minutes qu'il était déjà assis aux côtés de Gibbs qui fonçait à toute allure chez Kate. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble de Kate, les deux agents se dépêchèrent de se rendre à l'appartement de celle-ci. Ils ouvrirent la porte et ils se mirent à fouiller l'appartement.  
- Vide!  
- Vide!  
- Vide!  
Il ne restait que la chambre à vérifier.  
- Tony, à trois. 1...2...3!  
Ils enfoncèrent la porte et virent Kate, sous les couvertures, roulée en petite boule. Ils ne voyaient pas son visage. Tony trouva l'interrupteur et alluma les lumières. Ils virent Kate qui ruisselaient de larmes. Elle ne disait rien, mais elle pleurait. Gibbs et Tony devinèrent ce qui venait de se passe. Ils étaient si impuissant face à ce que venait de subir leur amie que tout ce qu'ils firent c'est lui donner quelques morceaux de vêtements prit ici et là dans la garde-robe de Kate. Puis ils sortirent pour qu'elle se vêtît. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la chambre, elle ne parlait toujours pas. Les garçons ne voulait pas la brusquer alors ils ne la forcèrent pas à parler, malgré qu'ils veuillent savoir qui était le salaud qui lui avait fait ça. Puis, après une heure dans le silence le plus total elle dit :  
- Drake, Drake Dragon.  
- Merci Kate. Il vaudrait mieux que tu ailles coucher chez quelqu'un d'autre pendant qu'on est à sa recherche.  
- Je n'ai plus de famille... mais ami habitent tous sur un autre continent sauf vous...  
- Alors viens chez moi, dit Gibbs, j'ai un lit qui ne me sert pas.  
- Ou alors chez moi, j'ai une chambre d'ami.  
- Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée Dinozzo? Avec toutes les conquêtes que tu ramènes chez toi, demanda Gibbs.  
- Euh... à vrai dire ça fait plus de deux semaines que je ne ramène plus aucune fille chez moi.  
- Je ne pourrais jamais choisir entre vous deux les gars, dit Kate tout doucement.  
- Alors venez tout les deux chez moi. J'ai aussi une chambre d'ami et un divan lit. Ça vous va? Demanda Gibbs.  
- Bien, répondirent-ils.  
Les garçons aidèrent Caitlin à faire ses valises. Comme Gibbs n'avait rien à manger chez lui, ils emportèrent ce que l'agent Todd avait dans son réfrigérateur. Ensuite, ils allèrent chez Tony pour prendre ses choses. Kate n'était pas mécontente de passer un certains temps avec les deux hommes qu'elle aimait, par contre, elle n'avait plus envie de faire un choix. Elle n'était même pas sure d'être un jour capable d'aimer normalement à nouveau.

Cela faisait quatre jours que Kate s'était plongé dans un mutisme total. Jamais les garçons ne l'avaient vu aussi silencieuse que cela. Jour et nuit l'un d'eux veillait sur elle. Le jour c'était Tony et le soir, ainsi que la nuit c'était Gibbs. Elle refusait catégoriquement de dire un mot. Elle avait le regard vide et vitreux. Elle fixait un point sans que personne ne sache ce que s'était. Puis un soir, alors que Kate venait de se mettre au lit, quelqu'un cogna à la porte de Gibbs.  
- Drake ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? dit Kate.

Gibbs ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qui se passait. Ni Ducky qui venait d'arriver.  
- Euh... (Elle hésita encore un peu) oui. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
- Sors d'ici maintenant, je ne veux pas te revoir et tu le sais, continua celle.

Soudain les garçons comprirent qu'elle revivait l'enfer qu'elle avait vécu il y avait de cela une semaine.  
- Non Drake, sors d'ici immédiatement sinon...  
- SORS D'ICI !!! (Elle prend son téléphone et appuie sur une touche de composition rapide, le téléphone de Gibbs sonne.)  
- SORS D'ICI DRAKE !!!JE T'AI DIT QUE JE NE VOULAIS PLUS TE VOIR !!!  
- NON, AU SECOURS !!!  
Elle courut jusque dans la chambre qu'elle occupait puis s'y enferma.

- Non... non...aidez-moi... non... non...aidez-moi... non... non...aidez-moi...  
Puis elle se tut et se mit à pleurer. Aussitôt, Gibbs, Ducky et Tony arrivèrent à ses côtés. Ils comprenaient maintenant la détresse de leur amie. Le lendemain, lorsque Kate qui s'était replongé dans son mutisme se leva, Tony tenta de l'en faire sortir.

- Kate, tu sais que tu peux tout me confier, hier, j'ai vu ce que tu as vécu, Abby vient de retrouver où se cache ce salaud. Gibbs est partie l'arrêter.

- (répond à son téléphone qui sonne) Tony !

- D'accord on arrive. (Se tourne vers Kate) Viens Kate, Gibbs va l'interroger.

Rendu au Q.G., Kate et Tony se rendirent derrière la vitre miroir de la salle d'interrogation et observèrent. Kate avait prit un regard haineux. Soudain elle sortit de la salle et entra dans la salle où se trouvaient Gibbs et Drake.  
- Salaud, pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ?  
- Parce que tu en avais envie, répondit celui-ci.  
Elle lui donna un coup de poing dans le ventre puis elle s'apprêtait à lui donner un coup de pieds ailleurs lorsque Gibbs se mit entre elle et Drake. Tony vint la chercher et l'emmena dans le laboratoire d'Abby. Gibbs continua l'interrogatoire et réussi à lui faire avouer dans les moindres détails tout ce qu'il avait fait à Kate. Il fut donc coffré.

Kate dut consulter un psychologue plusieurs avant de pouvoir être de nouveau elle-même. Elle a emménagé chez Abby depuis un certain temps et elle s'apprête à sortir avec l'homme de son cœur.  
- Merci, merci d'avoir été là pour moi.  
- Mais voyons il n'y a rien là.  
- Si c'est énorme Gibbs !  
- C'est normal de vouloir protéger les gens qu'on aime.

- Dis quelque chose s'il te plaît.  
- Je t'aime Jethro.


End file.
